Mi Deseo
by GummyBears4me
Summary: Mi deseo es ser feliz con aquel que yo amo, pero yo sólo soy una gota de lluvia en la tormenta. Yo nunca sere suya. Así que corrí y corrí hasta mi corazón falló y me cai en las manos del bosque. Hay dragones en el bosque, rudos apesar de todo. Pero esta vez, esta vez el me salvó. Y yo siempre lo amaré por ello. Yo amo a mi Dragón de Hierro ...
1. Mi Deseo

**Ok, así que esta es mi primira historia fanfiction en español ... Espero que les guste, aunque podria apestar,**

**Es una historia Gajeel y Juvia. Honestamente no creo que sea Juvia sea para Gray, ella intenta tan duro para ser empujada todo el tiempo. Me gusta Juvia con Gajeel incluso Lyon, sin mentir creo que Gruvia es impresionante, pero no es para mí .. así que si tu todavía está interesado o interesada sigue leyendo :D**

* * *

**~Mi Deseo~**

"Todo hecho señor" susurré mientras le mostraba al anciano, un grupo de ladrones atados enfrente de mí.

"Hmm!" Gruñó "Te tomó mucho tiempo!" -dijo, casi gritando. Había un tono agrio y frío en su voz cuando dijo esas palabras.

"Lo siento", le susurré Cuando puse la cuerda en sus manos

"De cualquier manera esto viene de tu recompensa!" -gritó arrebatando la cuerda de mis manos

"Entiendo", le susurré

Sabía que esto no tenía nada que ver con mi misión. Terminé en tres días en lugar de la semana que había prometido. También atrape a seis ladrónes, mientras que el hombre me aseguró que sólo había uno o tal vez dos.

Pero él era un cliente, incluso si lo corregia. Él podría quejarse con el maestro Mackrov. La última cosa que quería en este mundo era una queja mas para preocupar al hombre que me salvó de mi gremio anterior.

Suspiré mientras susurre "Entiendido", le dije una vez más antes de que saliera camino hacia la puerta.

Recogí mi recompensa mientras me dirigía hacia la estación de tren. Compre un boleto y me sente en un banco vacío, mi maleta azul a mi lado.

No podía dejar de preguntarme, ¿cuándo fue que me convertí tan débil?

En mi anterior gremio gente me miraba a mí con respecto, aunque fuera por temor. Pero ahora todo lo que era, era una chica simple enamorada ciegamente

Me pregunte por qué estaba aquí en el primer lugar. Y Entonces me acordé.

Fue todo por Gray.

Me reí un poco por lo bajo. Gray?

¿Cuándo dejé de llamarlo Gray-sama? Era cierto, yo lo amaba, pero ¿de qué sirve amar a alguien que nunca te amo?

Oí un fuerte silbido, y me levante de la banca. Mientras caminaba hacia el tren, me sente en una cabina vacía al lado de la ventana.

¿No es como si lo odiaba. Yo sólo lo quería menos, más como un buen amigo que un amante. Bueno, al menos me dije eso a mí misma una y otra vez.

Pero en el fondo yo sabía que si la oportunidad fuera a venir, yo lo tomaría devuelta sin pensarlo dos veces.

La razón por la que vine a esta mission, era para despejar mi mente.

¿Por qué es que nunca me miró dos veces sin fruncir el ceño? Hice todo lo que pude por él.

Me alegraba por él contra sus peleas con Natsu. Yo incluso lo siguia para asegurarme de que llegara a casa seguro. Incluso saque a todas esas chicas de los gremios enemigos fuera de su alcance.

Aún así todavía me odiaba. Pero ¿por qué?

La vista exterior era triste y oscura, se sentía como que estaba actuando igual que yo.

Una pequeña gota de lluvia golpeó la ventana, y poco después siguió una multitud de gotas.

Haciendo pequeños sonidos cada vez que una gota caía.

Drip,

Drop,

Drip,

Drop,

Una pequeña lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, con fuerca cerré los ojos antes de que otras siguieran sus pasos

Me rompió el corazón.

En el fondo yo sabía que tenía que dejar de amarlo, pero mi corazón se rompia ante la idea de no poder estar con él.

Aunque fuera desde lejos, me encantó verlo.

Reír y jugar,

Luchar y Llorar,

Estar a su lado me hizo sentir como en casa.

Una cosa que nunca tuve en el pasado. Fairy Tail fue aquel lugar que me hacia sentía cerca de casa.

Mi familia, mis amigos.

Pero Gray hizo que mis rodillas se sientieran débil, él enviava olas de calor por todo mi cuerpo.

Sus profundos ojos negros, me hizo sentir hipnotizada. Su cuerpo desnudo, me hizo babiar, y su suave y baja voz me daban ganas de correr tras él. Sin embargo él nunca pareció darse cuenta de sus afectos ante mí.

Yo lo amaba. Lo hice.

Pero a veces debemos dejar ir a los seres queridos. Incluso si se me rompia el corazón en el processo. Amar a alguien es dejarlos ser felices poe si mismos.

Las lágrimas estaban corriendo por mi mejilla, me sentí tan inútil, tan sola. ¿Acaso el amor siempre fue tan dificil?

Yo sabía que nunca sería capaz de amar de nuevo. ¿Cómo podrías amar a alguien, cuando ya estaban profundamente enamorada de otra persona.

Sólo tendria que quedarme sola, y dejar que él fuera feliz. Cuando el momento llegara volveria a ser capaz de encontrar un amor nuevo.

Uno de verdad.

El tren se detuvo y empuje las lágrimas. No podía dejar que nadie me viera así. Sería una lastima y solo haria que se procuparan por mi. Lo último que quería era preocupar a mi única familia.

Bajé del tren, la lluvia seguía cayendo.

Podía oír a la gente gritar y maldisiendo al mal clima, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada.

Caminé por la calle, maleta en mano.

"Kyaaaaaa! Natsu Está lloviendo!" Lucy gritó corriendo hacia la estación de tren.

Pasó junto a mí, ignorando cada vista que yo estaba allí.

"Es sólo un poco de lluvia Lucy", dijo la gran Titania, tirando de un carro lleno de equipaje.

"Está bien Lucy, yo te caliento!" dijo Natsu su mano llena de llamas.

"Kyaaaa!" gritó Lucy mientras corria con mas ganas, Natsu justo detras de tras de ella.

Sonreí a la vista. Incluso ante este clima, siguian divirtiendose. Bueno, despues de todo ellos eran de Fairy Tail.

Seguí caminando, cabeza levantada a un poco más.

Hasta que oi un susurro

"Odio este clima", susurró aquel

Me detuve en mitad de calle, ya que mi cuerpo entero se paralizo.

Esa voz .. Todo era muy familiar

Me quedé inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos en shock, me di la vuelta... la lluvia empiezando a caer fuertemente

Más gritos fueron escuchados a lo lejos, pero no me importo

Lo único que podía hacer era correr, correr y correr hasta que me dolían las piernas por el dolor.

No tenía ni idea de dónde iba, ni idea de dónde me dirigía, pero donde fuera siempre seria mejor de donde estava en aquel mommeno.

Eso era porque, cuando me di la vuelta, mi corazón dejo de latir, fue destrozado por lo que vi

Un hombre alto, de pelo negro, sin camisa solo un par de pantalones negros bajo su cadera, alejándose bajo la fuerte lluvia

Susupirando en el aire espeso, con la voz que una vez me hiso enamorarme de el.

"Odio este clima"

Sus palabras recorrieron en el interior de mi cabeza

"Odio este clima ... Odio este clima ... Odio este clima.." una y otra vez

Después mi mente se quedó en blanco. Todo lo que podía ver eran mis pies se correr poe el suelo del bosque.

Con el pie en tierra, hojas, ramas y rocas

Una raíz gruesa sobresalía, capturo mi bota, empujando me frente al frio suelo del bosque. Al caer al suelo senti un gran dolor correr por mis piernas, pero no me importo.

Estaba cubierta de barro, y estaba empapada. La lluvia sigua cayendo sobre mí. Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y mi nariz estaba corriendo.

Apreté mi abrigo. Me dolía el corazón se sentía como si me hubieran apuñalado múltiple veces con un cuchillo por la uniqua persona que estaba profundamente enamorada de.

Su voz se burlaba de mí, riendose de mi miseria.

Ya no podía aguantar más. Apreté los puños a mi lado golpeándolos contra el duro suelo debajo de mí.

Dejé escapar un grito, uno que nunca supe que tenía adentro de mi.

Un grito que podría rivalizar aquel de cualquier Dragon Slayer.

Mi rugido llenó la atmósfera espesa, pájaros volaban en todas direcciones. Haciéndose eco de mi grito.

Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, limpiando la suciedad en ellas. Grité y grité hasta que me dolía la garganta y lo único que se oía eran los sonidos callados.

Algo crecío dentro de mí ese día. Algo que me daba miedo ver.

Odio,

Miseria,

Culpa,

Venganza,

Repugnancia,

Dejó un agujero profundo en mi interior, algo que nunca podría ser reemplazado.

Lloré por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Las lágrimas en mis ojos ya no eran de tristeza. Sino lágrimas de cristal con nada más que sal de mal gusto.

Mi cabeza se sentía como si un nido de avispas había attacado.

Mi visión comenzó a desdibujarse, y los ecos de mis gritos parecían haber fallecido por los sonidos de la naturaleza.

Estaba cayendo ...

y al sentír mi espalda apoyada contra el suelo mojado...ojos caidos...

Me desmayé,

Pero me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido algo más que eso...

Me hubiera gustado que lo que hubiera sentido fuera un sueño sin fin ...

Me hubiera gustado que hubiera sientido algo mas que eso...

Que hubiera sentido...

Mi muerte ...

* * *

**Les gusto si o no..?  
**

**Espa****ñol no es mi primer idioma, so lo siento si huvo muchos errores.**

******Porfavor no olviden commentar o mandar me un mensaje de lo que piensan :)**

******Gracias por su apoyo, esta historia esta disponible en ingles tambien, que disfruten**


	2. Despertar

**~Despertar~**

Ese día me sentí como si estuviera siendo llevada por mi sueño. Sentí un par de fuertes brazos alrededor de mí. La sensación de calor de un cuerpo junto al mío. El ritmo lento de un corazón constantemente batir hiciendo eco a través de mis oídos. Tal vez era el frío de la noche que hacía que todo pareciera mejor de lo que era, o tal vez fue el sentimiento de que mi corazón había sido destrozado y estaba buscando un lugar seguro. Fuera lo que fuera aquella noche fue una de las más cálidas noches que había tenido.

El frío de la noche, y los sonidos del bosque parecía desvanecerse cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Me acordé que grite todo el día y noche, dejando que mi corazón llorara por si mismo. Recordé que mi corazón se sentía como si fuera a estallar, como dolian mis manos de tanto golpiar el frio suelo de esa noche.

Entonces me desmayé.

Me acordé de lo mucho que me hubiera gustado que no solo me huviera caido en las manos del agotamiento. Si no en las manos de algo mas grande que solo un sueño. Cuánto me hubiera gustado que estuviera cayendome en manos del hombre de la capucha negra. En ese hombre a que todos le temen. A la Muerte

Pero ahora todo parecía tonto. Parecía una fantasía. Como un sueño.

El suelo húmedo y fangoso, que había caído una vez en ya no estaba allí. Si no el sentimiento de una comoda y caliente cama solo para mi. El sentimiento de que mi adolorido cuello estaba siendo liberado de su dolor por una almohada suave. El sentimiento de que mi ropa mojada ya no se pegaba a mi piel, pero si no una pequeña capa de ropa ligera y una sabana de cama caliente.

Tomé una respiración profunda, ya no oliendo el olor a pinos y barro, pero si no un pequeño olor a canela.

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo había perdido en dormir, pero en el momento que abrí los ojos .. fue cuando mi mayor pesadilla comenzó.

La habitación estaba oscura, sólo estaba iluminada por una vela pequeña al otro lado de la cama. No parecía haber ningún mueble en la sala, además de la cama y la mesita donde se encontraba la vela.

Poco a poco me levante de la cama, la sábana delgada siendo se llevar también. Me miré a mí misma, La ropa que había usado esa noche se habían ido, i ahora llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido de algodón.

Mis manos estaban envueltas con vendas blancas y así igual que mis tobillos y pies.

Mi cabello se había soltado, y había un olor familiar de champú y acondicionador en el.

Me levanté de la cama, dejando que mis pies tocaran el suelo de madera, sentí un dolor ardiente mientras estaba de pie, pero lo ignore y me acerce asi a la vela.

La pequeña vela apenas iluminaba la habitación, la pequeña llama se movia en todas direcciones como si estuviera bailando una melodia.

Mientras que el frío viento de la noche entraba por la ventana haciendose comoda en la pequeña habitacion.

Podía oír ruidos que venían desde el otro lado de la puerta, el olor de una comida recién hecha llego a mi nariz y mi estómago se quejó ante la idea de los alimentos.

Cogí la manija de plata, ya que mi garganta se secaba canda segundo. Justamente quien estaba detrás de esta puerta?

No podrían ser tan malos, ya que me ayudaron después de todo, pero la idea de que algo malo podia pasar todavía llegaba a mi cabeza.

Tire suavemente del la minija, abriendo la puerta de madera. Los sonidos se hicieron evidente y se podía oír reír, la luz golpeó mis ojos cuando la puerta se abrió por completo

Llena de fuerza sali de la habitación, con las rodillas temblando de ansiedad. El dolor en mi estómago se hizo más profundo y mis manos empezaron a sudar mientras caminaba por el pasillo oscuro.

El ruido se hizo más fuerte con cada paso que daba, que podría ver luz brillando en el otro lado de la sala. Era un pasillo largo y oscuro, sin marcos o cuadros, pasé por un par de puertas, pero ni en mis mas grandes imaginaciones pensé en abrirlas.

Estaba a punto de hacer mi último paso, cuando el ruido parecía morir. Habia silencio después de eso, no me atrevía a moverme. Yo estaba en la casa de alguien mas, pero de quién?

Tomó todo mi coraje para dar el último paso.

La luz brillante golpeó mis ojos, y era suficiente luz para alumbrar la habitacion y la de al lado

Estaba dentro de una pequeña cocina, me temblaban las manos ya que había oído una vocecita hablar

"Veo que ya estas despierta", dijo

Mis ojos siguieron a la mesa de la cocina pequeña, donde un hombre y un pequeño oso negro estaban sentados

Mi primer pensamiento fue que el hombre habia hablado, pero estaba muy equivocada.

El pequeño oso negro se puso de pie y habló

"¿Quieres algo de comer o de beber?" - preguntó él, tenía una pequeña cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo, y era comletamente negro con la excepción que el tenía un hocicito blanco

Asinti con la cabeza mientras que me quedaba parada. Mis manos lentamente calmándose un poco, tal vez esto no era tan malo ...

El pequeño oso se levantó y se dirigió hacia el mostrador de la cocina, me miró durante un par de segundos antes de que yo sentí la presencia del otro hombre.

Tenía el pelo negro largo y puntiagudo y un cuerpo musculoso estaba en forma. Vestía con una túnica negra, sin mangas y pantalones sueltos blanquecinos, con botas negras y un par de guantes negros.

Estaba comiendo lo que parecía un trozo de metal, pero decidí no peguntar.

"Aquí ven seintate con nosotros", dijo el oso negro pequeño. Pude sentir una pequeña sonrisa crecer a través de mis labios cuando me entregó un plato de arroz y pollo a la naranja. Uno de mis favoritos, pero ellos no saben ¿verdad?

Señaló que me sientara, y lo hice, le di las gracias por la comida, ya que habia agarrado los palillos y empeze a comer en silencio

La comida caliente llegó a mi garganta cuando pasé por un pedazo de pollo. Este fue el mejor que he tenido en días, la comida sabrosa y caliente hizo dormir esa sensación de dolor en mi estómago. El olor de la comida hizo que mi estómago gruñera por más.

Tanto el hombre y el oso se quedaron mirándome todo el tiempo y yo podía sentir mis mejillas empezando a enrojecer.

El hombre suspiró y dio un golpe con su taza sobre la mesa de madera, haciéndome saltar por la reacción inesperada

"Así que ya 'va a hablar o qué?" dijo, sus ojos rojos nunca dejando de mirar los míos

"Gajeel!" dijo el oso

"¿Qué? Sólo digo que si ella no va a hablar, se puede largar!" dijo tomando un sorbo de su taza

"Eso no es una excusa para hablar con ese tipo de voz-

"Está bien", le susurré

Los dos me miraron durante un rato antes de que el oso pequeño suspiro

"¿Qué deseas de que hable sobre?" Le pregunté mirando al hombre frente a mí

Pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero me decidí dejarla ir

"¿Qué tal si nos dicen lo que hacías en MI bosque?" -preguntó recostándose en su silla

"¿Qué estaba haciendo?" Repetí soltando mis palillos

"Siiiiiiiiiii", dijo con un tono de voz burlon

No quería decirle al hombre, que era lo que yo estaba haciendo en ese bosque. Pero esto me dejaba ninguna otra opción, Ellos me tomaron en el interior de su vivienda, se preocuparon por mí cuando yo lo necesitaba cierto? Así que por lo menos deberían saber.

Volví a mirar al oso negro y me hizo un gesto tranquilizador. Mis ojos se dirijieron de nuevo al hombre frente a mí.

Yo estaba a punto de hablar cuando me di cuenta de algo en su brazo izquierdo, justo debajo de su hombro era un sello negro de un gremio ...

"Fairy Tail" susurré

"¿Eh?" -preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante

Este hombre era de Fairy Tail. Pero eso significaba que él estaba en el mismo gremio que yo. Sentí una ola de alivio, si este hombre realmente era de Fairy Tail entonces eso significaba que era parte de la familia, era un amigo. Él nunca me haría daño, Cierto?

Pero ¿por qué había yo nunca lo había visto antes?

"Que tratas de dicir con que 'Fairy Tail?" -preguntó alzando una ceja

Pensé que no me oyó

Ambos él y su oso me miraron fijamente, empeze a entrar en pánico. Yo no quería que él pensara que tenía algo en contra de Fairy Tail, ellos eran mis amigos y familiares. Bueno, mi única familia.

Sacudí mis manos delante de mí con fuerza como si tratara de recuperar lo que habia dicho

"Tu-tu-eres-de-Fairy-Tail" tartamudeé

"Sí ¿y qué?!" grito

El oso a mi lado me estaba mandando una mirada no muy amistosa y me di cuenta de que el hombre frente a mí estaba empezando a perder la paciencia

"Tienes algo en contra de éllo?" preguntó levantándose de su asiento

Se veia alto cuando estaba sentado, pero una vez que se puso de pie, sentí como se secaba mi garganta. Este tipo era enorme!

"No-no-no-yo-también-soy-de-fairy tail" tartamudeé

Pude ver que sus músculos se relajaban y dejó escapar una mirada inquisitiva

"Enceriooo", dijo acercándose a mi asiento. Colocando su mano sobre la mesa, haciendose inclinar hacia mi

"Demuéstralo", susurró, su aliento caliente tocó mi cuello, haciendo me temblar

Alcé la vista hacia él, sus ojos rojos nunca dejando los mios. Tenía simples bolitas metalicas redondas que cubrian su rostro. Tres de ellos por encima de cada ojo, tres a cada lado de la nariz, y dos en la barbilla, justo debajo de la boca.

Sentí el calor elevando a mis mejillas cuando lo empuje legos de mi. El movimiento pareció sobresaltar a él ya su oso.

Me levanté de mi asiento, con las manos sudando. Podía sentir sus ojos en mí.

El sencillo vestido de algodón que estaba usando sólo alcanzaba encima de mis rodillas, mostrando mis pierna mucho mas de lo que me gustaria. Yo nunca usaría algo como esto, pero era mejor que nada, verdad?

Sabiendo que mi sello del gremio estaba justo encima de mi muslo izquierdo, poco a poco empeze a levantar el vestido de algodón.

"ojes-que-haces-" comenzó a tartamudear al hombre frente a mí

A pesar de estar totalmente avergonzada sobre la situación, creo que me sentí orgullosa de haber dejado al hombre sin palabras

"Hey," comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo después de que él notó el sello azul oscuro de Fairy Tails en mi pierna

"0h" susurró

Dejé escapar una risita y lo mismo hizo el oso a mi lado

"De que se 'rien!" -gritó un tinte de color rojo en su cara

"Deberías haber visto tu cara Gajeel", dijo el pequeño oso

"Sí", fue todo lo que pudo decir antes que yo y el oso estallaramos en carcajadas

"Ohh cállate!" -gruñó cerrando el puño

"Ojes-que-haces-" repiti haciendo que yo y el pequeño oso nos echaramos a reír

"Ohh asi que quieres jugar", se preguntó Gajeel con una sonrisa

"Aha" Me reí limpiando una lágrima falsa de mi ojo

"No-no-no-yo-también-soy-de-fairy tail" se burló con una voz imitando la mia

El pequeño oso irrumpió en carcajadas junto con el hombre

Mi cejas se fruneron "Hey! Juvia no suena como eso!" Grité

Haciendo que los chicos se reíran más

"Si lo haces", dijo el pequeño oso riendose

"¿De Que lado estás!" Grité

Miró al hombre y luego a mí

"De mi lado", dijo

"Oiii!" grite yo y el hombre al mismo tiempo

Nos voltiamos por un segundo, haciendo que nuestras miradas se juntaran pero no duro mucho ya que los dos nos volitamos con rastros de rosa en nuestras mejijas

Él sonrió antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta

"Bueno, supongo que eso es todo", dijo poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza

"¿Eh?" le pregunté

"Se está haciendo tarde, tiempo para la cama", me hizo señas de seguir, pero me mantuve donde estaba

"Oh" dije en voz baja

"Vamos", dijo el pequeño oso volando por encima de mi cabeza

"El puede volar!" Grité

Sorprendiendo tanto para el hombre y el oso

"Sí soy una excede" él respondió como era normal para los osos de volar

Me recordo a Happy, pero happy era un gato no es un oso

"Juvia no sabía que los osos podía volar", dije

Tanto él como el hombre como el oso me dieron una mirada de-estas-encerio-o-solo-estas-babosa antes de que estallaran en carcajadas

"No es un oso mensita", dijo el hombre

"Ah, ¿entonces qué es?" Le pregunté acercándose al animal o lo que fuera

"Es un Neko, y su nombre es Pantherlily", dijo con una sonrisa

"Oh" susurré, así que era un gato después de todo

"¿Y el tuyo?" le pregunté

"¿Eh? Soy Gajeel Redfox", dijo extendiendo su mano

"Juvia Loxar", respondi mientras lo salude

"Bueno es un asco en conocerte", dijo con una sonrisa

"Gusto en conocerte tambien...Oyes!" Grité

Él irrumpió en carcajadas mientras se dirigía de nuevo al pasillo con su oso .. me refiero a gato

Pronto lo sigui y entre a la habitación que hace poco habia salido de, dejandolo que el y su oso..gato se fueran a sus cuartos

Incluso si acabara de despertar, dormir sonaba mucho mejor

Mi nombre es Juvia Loxar. He llorado y gritado por el que yo amo. Me desperté en una casa extraña después de haber dormido por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Hoy me podría haber topado con un violador, un assecino, un ladrón, un borracho, un perdedor, y mucho peor. Pero hoy me encontré con alguien mucho peor con un Bastardo ignorante que resulta que es un enorme terco burlon que me salvó la vida y me cai bien. Un día típico aquí en el mundo de Juvia, pero sobre todo creo que hice un nuevo amigo, mis días podrían empesar a mejorar.

Hora de ir a dormir ...

Ahh algo mas

Es un bastardo ignorante que resulta es un enorme terco burlon que ronca realmente fuerte que me salvó la vida y me cai bien

y su nombre es Gajeel Redfox

Justamente mi suerte

...

..

..

: D Espero que les haya gustado

no olviden commentar Gracias :)


End file.
